


I Wish That I Was Good Enough.

by SweetToothSugarKiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Date Night, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Multi, Shrunkyclunks, Study Date, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothSugarKiss/pseuds/SweetToothSugarKiss
Summary: Bucky doesn't like artists. They think they're the only ones struggling. Bucky has no time for them and doesn't want to be in the same room as one let alone interact with one, that is until one happens to stumble into the crew he's working with. Can an artist with pretty blue eyes change his mind?





	1. The one where Bucky isn't impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Stucky fic so please be gentle with me. Ha! This is a Bucky centric fic as it gives me more space to play and then I (hopefully) can't butcher the characters, it also means there aren't weird jump around spots and I can focus on how Bucky is feeling and how interactions affect him. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There is no one better to tech your show than James Buchanan Barns. Do you need a soundscape? No problem, he can bring the play to life with mixes of sounds that no one would think of. There’s a lighting state you need? He has you covered, he can rig a theatre in a day and have a lighting plan created in two. It’s what he’s good at. It’s the part of his degree he loves the most.

Everyone wants him on their crew, every year the training stage managers bid for their teams to work with and there’s always a fight on who gets Bucky, and there’s only one person Bucky ever wants to work with and that’s Nat. Although, this time he feels it wasn’t the right decision.

Bucky doesn’t like is incompetent people. This play is full of incompetent people.

He’s been sat up in the tech box for five hours now. Three of those hours has been spent on. The. Same. Fucking. Scene. He feels like Quasimodo, back hunched over as he peers over his lighting board down to the stage.

The tech box is dark and warm. A dark green old carpet covers the floor and sound reflectors are scattered on three of the walls. The fourth wall is a big window that looks out over the audience and the stage, a large piece of glass is drawn open so Bucky can hear instructions, in front of the window is a large wooden desk with monitors and lighting and sound desks. To the left, there is a space where the DSM sits and calls the show, in front of the DSM space there is a small reading lamp, a mic and a set of cans draped over it. For now, the space feels okay to Bucky, he can sit comfortably and key in the lighting cues but when tech and show weeks happen the box becomes claustrophobic and too warm. Too many cooks in the kitchen, too many techies in the tech box.

“Run that lighting cue again.” The director's voice cuts through the speakers. Whoever gave this director the god mic is no longer in Bucky’s good books. He’s not even supposed to be working with the cast for another few weeks, but he’s been called in early because the director can’t work without lighting apparently. The actors are still on book, they couldn’t tell you upstage from downstage even if you drew them a diagram and the director has done nothing but bark orders from where he’s sat in the audience.

Bucky keys in a number into his lighting desk again and hits go, leaning back into his chair to crack his back. He should be working on his proposal for his final year, or, you know, actually planning the lighting for this show, but here he is. They’re not even supposed to be in the theatre yet, but it has cut down the list of things that the director has bitched about. For now.

This show hasn’t even had a proper production meeting yet. The director has been in one meeting right at the beginning of the semester before he even met the cast. That was three weeks ago.  

Bucky leans back in his chair and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Yawning, he flicks through his messages. Housemates complaining about the dirty bowl left in the sink (not his), friends organising a night out (pass). Then he starts to scroll through his production group chat, it doesn’t take long, it’s mostly a constant flow of notes from the SM who sits a row behind the director and his assistant, one leg crossed over the other, phone in hand, script on the chair next to her. Her red hair flattened by the set of cans on her head.

 **Nat:** We’re into the second week of rehearsals and this cast is still on book.

 **Nat** : Do you know what time I got called in this morning? Fucking 7:45.

 **Val** : Why? This director sounds like a dick.

 **Nat** : He wanted me to find him a table.

 **Dana** : Another one?

 **Nat** : Yeah… the other one wasn’t big enough.

 **Dana** : What is the table for anyway?

 **Nat** : For him to sit at. I found a table and set it up before he got in this morning. He’s not even sat at it.

 **Val** : I’m going to shove that table up his arse. I can’t believe he called you in so early.

 **Nat** : Not just me… Buck is here too.

 **Val** : What? No! I don’t believe you.

Bucky sighs and pulls up the camera on his phone and takes a quick selfie in the tech box and sends it to the group chat. It’s the first time he’s seen himself since he left the house this morning. He looks tired, his hair pushed up under the black beanie on his head, beard getting too long. He hates early mornings. 

 **Scott** : That’s not right… you’re not supposed to be there.

 **Bucky** : This director can’t work without lighting…

 **Nat** : We’ve been working on one scene for 3 hours…

 **Carol** : We’ve had one production meeting.

 **Bucky** : Was it even a production meeting? Does it count if the director spent the entire time on his phone?

 **Nat** : I’m going to call lunch in 10. Meet you all backstage in 15 for a meeting, bring your lunch.

There’s a string of replies from the small group chat, Bucky takes his cans off and stands up stretching knowing he can finally start to move around and get his limbs working after being sat down for hours on end. From where he’s stood, Bucky can make out the lithe, cat-like, movements of Nat as she steps over rows of seating to sit to the left of the director. He sees her lean in and speaks to him and he nods in reply. There’s a reason why Nat is excellent at her job.

Natasha Romanov is five foot three inches of pure scary. She commands the space she gets shit done and she doesn’t let anyone walk over her. On the first week of rehearsals, this director didn’t even bother trying to learn her name, by the second week he was referring to her as Miss Romanov.

Bucky is one of the few people not completely terrified of Natasha. He and Nat met in fifth grade when Natasha moved to Brooklyn from Russia, they became instant friends after Nat punched and broke the nose of the kid who bullied Bucky for having a prosthetic arm. The pair became inseparable after that, Bucky helped Nat with her English and Nat taught Bucky swearwords in Russian.

Nat calls lunch on the rehearsal, reminding the cast they only have an hour and rehearsals will start promptly at two-thirty.

The stage lights are shut down and the house lights are switched on leaving the space stark and large. Bucky makes a quick dash for the steps down to the main level as quick as possible. Nat might be Bucky’s best friend, but it doesn’t mean he wants to ever be on her bad side. He makes his way backstage to find the crew for this play already sat in the office, Nat hot on his heels following up the stairs.

The office is a room upstairs in the backstage area of the theatre, technically it’s for staff, but when shows are in rehearsals it is used to hold crew meetings. The room has office chairs and a sofa to sit on, it’s the perfect place to decompress, especially after the stressful morning Bucky and Nat have had.

The atmosphere is relaxed but professional, this isn’t their first rodeo but it sure is one of the harder ones. Nat closes the office door which gives the crew a bit more privacy as she relays rehearsal notes to the crew. It’s the usual stuff, the director is being very vague about what he wants, and then Nat drops a bomb.

“So, you may have realised Wanda isn’t here.” Nat drags a hand down her face. Wanda was magic with a paintbrush and worked amazingly with Val. “Her and the director had a… clash of artistic ideas and he fired her.”

“Can he actually do that?” Val interjects. “This isn’t just his show… this was her assignment for the semester. Her grade relied on this show.”

Nat rubs her eyes; she gave up with makeup after the second day when she found herself smudging her makeup with her hand out of frustration and just pure exhaustion.

“I know, I’ve managed to get her onto another show so she can still make up her grade, Glen knows it isn’t her fault and I made that clear.” Glen being their tutor.

“Who’s going to be coming in to work on the show then?”

“I’ve been speaking to the art department.”

This catches the attention of the room quickly, there’s a huge difference between art students and set designers. Bucky hates art students. Pretentious douche bags who think they’re better than everyone else, they think they’re so deep and so in touch with everything. They see things others haven't. They’re full of themselves and he will not work with an art student. Ever. He’s putting his foot down.

There’s a knock at the door.

Bucky makes eye contact with Nat and shakes his head at her. He knows it needed to be done. But he’s not happy about it.

Nat goes over to the door and opens it.

The person enters. He is tall, taller than Bucky, broad-shouldered and looks more like he belongs on a football field rather than in an art studio. His beard is kept, and hair is pushed back off his face, there are specs of paint on his cheek and on his hands. He stands up straight and looks around the room.

“Everyone, this is Steve.”

Shit.    


	2. The One Where Bucky is a Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has no self-control and wanted to post the next chapter. Y E E T

It’s been two weeks since Steve joined the crew. Steve the artist. Steve who always has an answer to everything. Steve who always seems to be covered in paint. Seriously, does he not wash? Steve who always seems to be in a shirt two sizes too small for him. Steve who seems to always wants to help. Stupid Steve.

He doesn’t understand people who choose it as a major, you either know how to draw or you don’t. Bucky feels like they come to study art so they can be in debt before they even start their career. Really get into the ‘struggling artist’ frame of mind. He also thinks they’re arrogant and self-righteous. They piss him off.  

Bucky has said all of zero words to Steve. His ma always said if he didn’t have something nice to say then don’t say anything at all. He plans to stick to that. This man just waltzed into _his_ space and just has next to no problem with any task he’s handed. The man doesn’t even break a sweat. Where is the struggle? Why is Nat being so nice to him? Why are his crew being so welcoming? They’re supposed to be _his_ friends! Traitors.

The weekend for most is a sacred time. Time to do laundry. Time to catch up on missed sleep. Time to relax. Not for tech students working on a show. The crew has been called in for a weekend shift, it’s time to at least start building the world of the show. Let’s see if _perfect_ Steve can keep to a schedule.

Bucky doesn’t do well with early mornings. He would rather stick pins in his eyes than be in the theatre at ass-o’clock, but here he is. He’s yet to have his morning caffeine boost and he isn’t ready to speak to anyone yet.

Bucky has his routine; he needs it to give himself time to wake up. First, he unlocks the theatre, then there’s switching on the house lights (have you ever moved around a theatre in complete darkness? It’s terrifying), then it’s time to make his way into his sanctuary; the tech box! Switch on the lighting and sound boards, the monitors, get some heating on because quite frankly it’s January in New York City and it is cold as balls. And then finally after everything, Bucky can get his coffee. His mornings are sacred and not to be messed with.

Bucky turns the corner and there’s Steve. Early and with a too bright smile on his face which falters ever so slightly when he spots Bucky. Bucky already realises his morning ritual is ruined.

“Good morning James!” Steve says cheerfully. Bucky doesn’t want to respond but he can feel his mother’s judgement if he doesn’t.

“Yeah.” Bucky replies. It’s better than nothing he thinks to himself.

With a gentle boot to it, the door to the theatre finally opens. It’s a typical student theatre, black box with a raised seating. Wings are filled with set that needs to be built and it leaves very little space to move around. It’s cold in the theatre, and Bucky is a lot more prepared for the temperature than Steve is. Steve walked in behind him and his teeth start chattering, Bucky can hear it and without turning to face him he mumbles out a question.

“Coffee?” He’s trying to be nice. He doesn’t want to constantly come across as an ass. There’s no reply. Fine, he’s not going to keep asking, if Steve doesn’t want to answer his question then that’s his business, means he doesn’t have to spend more money on someone who he doesn’t even know.

When Bucky returns from his coffee run the rest of the crew has arrived, hard at work being ordered around by Nat who has ditched her usual sleek look for something a bit more work appropriate today, jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of black doc martens. Her and Bucky look like they’ve planned their outfits to coordinate. He walks over to the small redhead, handing her over a coffee before grabbing the heavy-duty rigging gloves out of her back pocket and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Music?” He asks loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, gaining a cheer before he heads up to the tech box to connect his phone. Kasabian’s ‘Fire’ starts playing loud enough to be heard but quiet enough for everyone to be able to talk to one another.

The day goes smoothly, Bucky is up and down a ladder most of the day rigging the lights, the rest of the crew move around him, Steve tries to stay out of his way, mostly spending his time painting the backdrop. Usually, they project scenery, but this director was adamant on a hand-painted backdrop. Bucky climbs down from the ladder, sweat starting to form on his forehead. He climbs back down the ladder; the hoodie is yanked from his body feeling one hundred percent better for it.

Bucky feels eyes in the back of his head. Steve. Steve who didn’t know of his prosthetic. Steve who looks away when he’s caught staring. The prosthetic is a little more in your face than your average prosthetic, it’s metal and reaches from his shoulder joint down to his fingertips. He’s able to have full control of movement in the arm and hand, able to move fingers as well as bend at the elbow. He has Tony Stark to thank for that.

The look irritates Bucky.

“What?” He snaps. “Do you have a problem?” He goes to walk towards Steve, fists clenched. Ready to fight. “Want to take a fucking closer look at the freak with the metal arm?”

He doesn’t get too far; Nat grabs him by the shoulder which makes Bucky turn towards her.

“Bucky. Grab ten.”

It’s been a long time since he’s gotten that worked up over his arm. It doesn’t stop him from doing anything he needs to do. Most people don’t realise he’s got a prosthetic arm because of how well it moves. Bucky doesn’t know why Steve being shocked rubbed him up the wrong way. He doesn’t know why he lashed out like he did. He knows it wasn’t Steve’s fault he was shocked. He just didn’t like that reaction. It made him feel like he was weak, broken. He’s neither of those things. He knows he isn’t.

“So, what was that about?” Nat questions flopping into the chair opposite him.

Bucky lets out a huff, shrugging his shoulders. Not making eye contact with the redhead.

“James?” It’s been years since she’s called him that, it feels weird. Bucky finally makes eye contact; Nat doesn’t look angry she just waits for his reply.

“I don’t know.” He starts. “I wasn’t expecting the… look. He just stared at me. I don’t know what’s worse, that response or someone making a comment… You know the last time someone made a comment about my arm was when-”

“- When I broke Tommy Vince’s nose.” They smile. “Bucky, you can’t just pick a fight with every person who looks at you. You’ve spent the last two weeks ignoring the guy and the one time you do speak to him you nearly knock him out.”

“I don’t want him to treat me like I’m broken like I can’t do my job.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen. You’re an asshole. I don’t think you’re going to get the sympathy vote anytime soon.”

“I should apologise to him, shouldn’t I?”

“God Bucky, I’m not your mother. I can’t tell you what to do.”

“But…?”

“But… maybe, and I know this goes against every fibre in your body, try being nice?”

“I tried!”

“When?”

“This morning!”

“What, before you tried to kick his ass?” Nat arches an eyebrow.

“Yes. I offered him coffee and he ignored me.”

Nat looks at him, dead in the eye and leans her elbows on the table. “Bucky, did you mumble your question?”

“Look it was clear enough.” He replies defensively.

“Do you say it more than once?”

“…no.”

“Did you have your back to him?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Bucky, Steve’s deaf.”

Bucky looks at Nat like she’s grown a second head. “Deaf? What do you mean deaf? He doesn’t sound deaf.”

“It’s only partially in one ear. His last hearing aid broke, and those things are expensive. He’s good if you don’t do the Bucky mumble.”

Shit. Now Bucky feels like an ass. He not only nearly knocked someone out for basically nothing, but he’s also just assumed Steve was just some able-bodied person and he was just being as rude as Bucky was.

The rest of the day went along as usual, Bucky decided it was best he stayed out of the way, his job was done, and he needed to work on the sound. So that’s what he did. Hidden up in the tech box with headphones in working on turning the scribble of notes he had received into the world of the play.

It’s been a long day and Bucky still has to deal with the journey back to Prospect Heights. There’s no point in driving in New York, the campus in the middle of Broadway with nowhere to park and early morning rush hour. It doesn’t take too long, only 45 minutes from point A to B, it’s also way past commuter hours so the train should be quiet.

Bucky walks up the stairs of the townhouse, there’s laughter and the smell of food coming from the kitchen so that’s where Bucky makes a b-line for. Nat is stood in the kitchen, already showered and in her pyjamas, her hair swept out of her freshly cleaned face with a black hairband, a glass of wine in one hand and a spatula in the other. She’s laughing and chattering away and even though he can’t see who, Bucky already knows who she’s speaking to. Darcy is sat at the kitchen counter with her reading spread out in front of her, she sits in an oversized NYU hoodie and a pair of fluffy socks, hair also wet. Darcy is Nat’s long-term girlfriend. The only person, apart from Bucky, to see Nat’s soft side.

The two met at a Halloween party in freshman year. Nat would deny it, but she totally had a gay panic when she first saw Darcy dressed as a sexy mad scientist complete with lab coat and goggles. Darcy thought Nat and Bucky were together as they had decided on Beetlejuice and Lydia. Bucky being the excellent wingman that he is cleared that up straight away and the rest is, well, history.

Bucky reaches the kitchen and spots a glass of rose waiting for him on the kitchen counter. Tall and cold and perfect. Bucky could kiss it.

Nat’s in the middle of telling a story when she sees Bucky reaching for the glass of wine. “- so I told him I will not respond to him on a Sunday- Hey Bucky- He’s getting needy and I don’t do well with needy people.” She’s talking about the asshole director they’re working with.

Bucky continues to listen to Nat tell her story taking a seat next to Darcy and taking a sip of his wine. The house is unusually quiet for a Saturday night, he’s guessing the other four housemates they live with are out enjoying their Saturday night or they’re stuck in the library working. He’s happy it’s quiet, it means he can decompress and get an earlyish night.

After dinner, Bucky goes up and showers and changes into a pair of joggers and a Tisch hoodie. He’s also removed his prosthetic; it gets uncomfortable after a long day of heavy-duty movement and he feels comfortable around his friends. The house is cold so the three of them cuddle under a blanket on the sofa and watch episodes of Big Mouth. Something easy and funny and means they don’t have to think about assignments that are due or shows that still have loads of work.

Before they know it it’s midnight and Bucky’s yawning and although the sofa is very comfy, Bucky has an even comfier bed upstairs. Bucky bids the girls goodnight before plodding up the stairs to his room.

Bucky’s room is one floor up and to the back of the house, he shares his floor with Nat and Darcy who are at the other end of the hall. His room is large enough to hold all his shit. The double bed is at the opposite end of the room placed between two windows, it’s a light grey with a light seafoam duvet and pillow set on it, pillows piled high, the floor is the same light wood running through the house with a charcoal grey fluffy rug which comes out either side of the bed. On his desk is his laptop and script with notes scribbled on it in pencil, there are Polaroids above his desk, mostly of him and Nat, and him and his sister Becca. To the left of the desk is his keyboard he uses to score shows. To Bucky, the room is cosy, his safe space.

He jumps into bed and exhaustion is overwhelming, there are no more thoughts of being a dickhead, no more thinking about the show taking over his life. His eyes drift shut too tired to think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go.   
> Bucky feels bad for being a dick.   
> Nat is dating Darcy and had a gay panic because it means she really likes Darcy.   
> People thinking Nat and Bucky are dating is a common occurrence for the pair.   
> There's going to be more Steve coming up but if Bucky doesn't interact with Steve then neither does the reader.


	3. The One With The Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's a chapter for you all! Thank you for the comments on the previous chapters! It means so much to me :3 
> 
> Here is some Bucky and Nat for you all. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, it's been a while since I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Bucky hates this class, doesn’t understand why he’s having to take a lecture in Shakespeare, it’s not like he wants to be on stage, he doesn’t have to know the language or the themes of the play to light it, does he? Well, maybe he does. But it doesn’t mean he wants to be here.

The lecturer is droning on about the themes in Hamlet, using zing words like ‘corruption’ and ‘deception’ wherever they can. It’s boring. There’s a group of boys behind him calling out and trying to make jokes, Bucky can feel the whole class getting irritated with them. The lecturer is trying the ‘ignore them and they’ll stop’ technique and Bucky wants to try to ‘smack their heads against the desk’ technique.

Bucky hasn’t even bothered getting out his laptop, knowing very well as soon as the lecturer calls break, he is not returning. As though to have read his mind Nat shows him her phone with a message typed out.

_We’re not coming back after the break. Diner time._

He nods and gives her a wink.

The diner, Penny’s, is about a six-minute walk from their lecture hall. It’s small and a little rundown, but they do amazing food and free refills on coffee. Because of the way it looks it is usually empty, tourists tend to pass by it and students go to the Starbucks directly across from the campus There are bats decorating the window and a pumpkin on the counter. Bucky and Nat have been coming to Penny’s since freshman year, sitting at the same booth by the window. It’s their place.

“You need a shave.” Nat says throwing her pickle onto Bucky’s plate.

Bucky removes the pickle from his plate and drops it onto a napkin. “Gee thanks, Natasha.”

“It’s not like it’s doing you any favours, you look less rugged and more like you’ve been in captivity for months.”

“Well, haven’t I though?” He knows what she’s saying is true, he’s just been so stressed out with the play. Waking up still tired and coming home stressed. He hasn’t even thought about doing more than jumping in the shower. Bucky scratches at his beard.

“I don’t know why you hide your hair under that hat. You took it off at home the other day and you look like a Nordic God.”

Bucky laughs at that. It’s nice having this normality even if it is just for a day. They’ve got the whole day off today as the whole of the sophomore year is being pulled in for a lecture/workshop day. Fine by Bucky.

Nat picks her phone up from the table, her nails make a quick tapping sound as she types out something. “Done.” She says putting her phone down on the table again.

“What have you done?” His eyes narrow, suspicion painted all over his face.

Nat calls over the waitress and pays for lunch, still not answering Bucky. She leaves a tip and starts to slide out of the booth.

“Nat? What have you done?”

She’d booked him in for a shave. Nat knew Bucky was fine shaving himself but said it was a treat for being so good working on the show. She also made several comments about him ruining her reputation by looking so scruffy, but Bucky ignored them. Bucky could’ve fallen asleep right in the reclined chair, quick hands shaved leaving stubble at his request. Happy with a shave, not happy if he left looking like a teenager. They treated him so well.

The day continued in the same manner in which the afternoon started, relaxed. After the barbers the duo headed back to Brooklyn, deciding they would rather head back before rush hour started. Bucky loved their townhouse, it wasn’t the usual student accommodation but that’s the joys of having an aunt who rents out houses all across the state, with some negotiation and the promise of disembowelment if anything was damaged the house belonged, at a largely discounted price, to six very careful, very trustworthy students.

They both kick off their shoes at the entrance and walk through the living room into the kitchen. There’s a wipe board to left as they enter the kitchen with notes on it such as ‘Bins out Friday Morning’ and ‘rent due on the first of every month’, all boring. Under the wipe board, there is a cork board with photos of the house altogether, Polaroids from the day they all moved in, movie nights, family meals, Friendsgiving, all standard photographs of a student house.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, Nat and Bucky hang out in Bucky’s room. The pair of them are in their comfy evening clothes, both with facemasks painted on, Nat is plaiting Bucky’s hair into two Dutch braids as he finishes off his sound design for the show.

“I can’t believe you’re designing both the sound and lighting for this, B. Surely Scott should be doing that…”

“Yeah well, we all know I’m better at it.” He says as he continues to fix his arrangement.

“You should’ve done music.”

“And you should’ve done dance.” Bucky interrupts with a light laugh. “But we both wanted to work in an industry. No struggling artists in this house.”

Bucky could’ve gotten a full ride to play music, four years of perfecting one instrument. Four years of having to explain why I was playing a classical piece, four years of lecturers telling him the same thing he was told when he was fourteen. Also, what happens after the four years? Does he become a struggling musician? He tours for a couple of years then becomes a music teacher? No thanks. With the technical theatre degree, he’s got multiple areas to cover, there’s no chance he will work on the same thing for more than a couple of weeks/months depending on the show. No chance to get bored. Also, he knows he’ll receive a job out of college. It’s a given.

“Okay, on another topic.” Nat sounds like she’s up to something.

“What is this other topic?”

“So what do you actually think of Steve?” There it is, the question Nat has been dying to ask Bucky since Steve started working with them.

“Not much of an opinion…”

“Lies” Nat cuts in. “You have an opinion about everyone.”

“What do you expect me to say? I think he’s stuck up.”

“You’ve said all of like five words to the boy.”

“Do I need to say more to have an opinion of him?”

Nat pauses what she’s doing for a second before continuing. “But you think he’s attractive.”

Bucky scoffs at that.

“B, you would have to be blind and deaf to think that man isn’t attractive. I bet if I sent Darcy a photo of Steve, she would think he was attractive.”

“Nat…”

“I’m going to do it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and doesn’t fight Nat over sending that photo to Darcy. She goes back to braiding his hair.

“Wait, how do you have a photo of Steve at hand on your phone anyway? You didn’t even have to search to find it!”

There’s a buzz from the bed, Nat’s phone. She leans over the bed, pulling Bucky’s head with her. She ignores his protests of his hair being pulled. There’s a moment where Bucky’s held in an awkward position whilst Nat reads the message. She groans and sits back up allowing Bucky to relax again.

“What time have you set your alarm for the morning?” She says quickly finishing the plait and securing it with an elastic band.

“Seven thirty. Why?”

“Might want to make that six. We’re being called in early tomorrow, the director wants a props and costume parade.” It’s already quarter to nine, Bucky knows how much Nat hates to send out a call time later than 5pm. He turns around to face her, she’s already back on her phone. The next thing he hears is his phone pinging with a new message.

From: **Nat**

To: **Crew**

_I’m sorry to give you such a late notice but crew are called in for 7.45am tomorrow. Props and Costume check._

There’s a string of messages from the other members of the crew reminding Nat she’s doing a good job and it isn’t her fault, which is what she’ll need after all the abuse of the actors telling her she should’ve told them earlier and that they’re tired.

There’s nothing more precious to Bucky than his sleep, that’s why when Bucky is ripped from his sleep by a pounding sound on his door, he isn’t too happy. It’s still dark outside.

“Go away!” He mumbles from under his pillow.

The door opens and there’s soft padding into his room, it’s getting closer and closer. He knows the footsteps but he’s still not happy. Until he smells the coffee. Bucky peers out from under his duvet and sees Nat in her dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her head. She kicks at the bed.

She’s speaking to him in Russian, too fast and too many words for his brain. “Too early for Russian.”

“Coffee. Up. Shower.” She says in one-word sentences.

Before Bucky is aware of what is happening the warm hug of his duvet is ripped away from him and thrown to the end of the bed.

“Fuck off!” He throws a cushion at the already closing door.

After his first coffee, he showers and changes into jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of black combat boots, hoodie in hand. Nat is already dressed and shoving her script into her bag as Bucky enters the kitchen. There’s a coffee and breakfast wrap waiting for Bucky on the kitchen counter. Neither of them speaks whilst Bucky shovels down his breakfast, Nat types out something on her phone.

Bucky hasn’t even taken the time to glance at his phone yet, let alone check the time.

“Jesus Christ, Nat. It’s just gone six!” He exclaims pointing to the clock on his phone.

“We need to get in early.” She says not even lifting her head from her phone.

“This is earlier than I’ve been called!” He whines into his coffee. It’s black and bitter, and usually Bucky would add milk and sugar, but he doesn’t care right now, just needs to be caffeinated, especially considering he’s up before daylight. What a piss-take.  

“It’s dark, don’t you want to be a gentleman and make sure I get to the theatre safely?” She says as she heads out of the kitchen.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”  Bucky replies throwing his bag over his shoulder and following Nat out into the dark drizzly New York morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, that Shakespeare lecture was something I had to go through and it was literally the most boring lecture I had to sit through. 
> 
> I really love the idea of Nat and Bucky being bffls and I hope it's something that you enjoy too? 
> 
> At this point in time, I'm about three chapters ahead of myself and I'm hoping to get more out before I have to take a break. 
> 
> See ya next week


	4. The one with the bump

Bucky is up in the tech box again. This time not on his own, he’s joined by Scott and Carol. They’re bored. Carol has her blonde hair tied up in a bun, with her cans around her neck. She’s trying to stay professional but even she along with the boys is finding today so incredibly boring.

“Tell me why we were all called in again?” Scott says leaning back in his chair. “It isn’t tech week yet.”

“Director wants to see costume and props under lighting,” Bucky mumbles into the palm of his hand.

“But we haven’t even teched lighting yet?” Scott lulls his head to one side, swinging from side to side.

“Stop it.” Bucky says, he can’t see it but he can _feel_ him fidgeting, he _knows_ what Scott is doing.

Scott continues. “I also want to know why _I’m_ here. I’m not lighting, I’m not props and I’m not costume.”

He loves Scott, he’s like a little brother to him, an annoying little brother with too much energy. Scott continues to swing from side to side on his chair, complaining about how he’s missing a lecture and he has an essay due. Bucky can feel Carol getting annoyed with the situation as well. His ears are hurting from the headset, his brain has all but shut down and he would rather be back in bed. He still is mad at Nat for waking him up before his alarm. Not that he’s complaining. Scott does all of that for him.

Bucky takes off his cans and leans forward in his chair rubbing his ear, from the window he sees Nat sat with Dana and Shuri, all three violently taking notes as the director speaks quickly. The light on the headset flashes, Carol jumps into gear setting her cans on her head and speaking into them.

“Danvers.” She says.

There’s chatter between Nat and Carol for a few seconds, Carol writing things into her script before pulling her headset down around her neck again. She turns to the boys.

“We’re going to be taking a break, one of the actors is having a meltdown over a costume and it has stopped everything.” She takes a deep breath.

“It’s not even tech week and everything is going to shit.” Bucky rubs his eyes, he then feels a weight on his shoulder, he looks up to see Scott has placed a hand on both his and Carol’s shoulders.

“Guys, PMA. Positive Mental Attitude. We can do this!”

“Says the guy who was just complaining about being here.” Carol deadpans.

“Tom-ay-to. Tom-ah-to.” Scott replies picking up his backpack.

Before they’ve reached the door, it swings open, Natasha steps in and closes the door behind her. In hushed words, she speaks to all in the room.

“I’m calling it today. I’ve already spoken to Shuri, Dana and the ASMs. Mr Director-man and cast are booked into a studio this afternoon. I need you three to be on the ground to help put the setup. Everything is finished, it just needs to be fixed together. I trust my team won’t play stupid ass this afternoon whilst the girls and I try to wrangle this cast of morons in a costume and props parade.” She takes a deep breath, gives a quick smile. “Thank you for this morning and your god-like patience. Now let’s go grab some lunch.”

It’s midday and everywhere is rammed, the only place any of them can face is the campus canteen, the food isn’t great but it’s hot. The canteen is clinical, looking like it belongs in a hospital rather than a creative school, white walls and grey seating. Boring. It always gives Bucky a headache being in there too long.  Bucky is carrying his and Nat’s trays over to the table as Nat carries over their drinks, a cup of green tea for Bucky and a Redbull for her.

“Can you try not to be an asshole to Steve today?” She asks Bucky as they walk towards their table, quiet enough so that no one else can hear. Bucky looks over his shoulder, he has a smirk on his face and gives her a wink which in turn earns him an eye-roll.

Lunch turns into a meeting, Bucky knows Nat doesn’t like to do this usually, but it’s needed. She briefs the group on what she expects to be done this afternoon and how she has a lot of trust in them to get their jobs done without her being on their backs. By the time the briefing is over it’s time for Nat to depart to the studio, she says goodbye to the group and gives Bucky a kiss on the cheek.

“See you at home.” She says before she leaves along with Dana and Shuri. Bucky is happy he isn’t in their shoes right now.

The house lights are on, the space looks more like a workshop than a theatre. Val is up a ladder connecting the set to the rig. Bucky has his earphones are in and he’s carrying around pieces of set, the crew is like a colony of ants, moving around one another without a mistake or bumping into one another.

And then there’s Steve. Steve who is trying but is still too slow for Bucky’s liking. They’re expected to get this finished, but he doesn’t think they will if they have to babysit the artist.

Bucky’s moving through the space with a large piece of the set, his vision obstructed said piece of set, when he’s bumped into, causing him to drop it.

“Oh, shit I’m really sorry I didn’t see you, James!” Steve starts to apologise bending down to lift the set.  

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky snaps “You are the only one in this room who bumps into me. Are you not aware we are on a schedule? Or do you just not care? This isn’t just for some grade. We’re actually training to work.” Bucky is raging at this point. “I don’t understand why you can’t just stay out of the way. You do not belong here. Go back to your art studio.”

Steve is angry, his lips pursed together before speaking. “I bumped into you by accident. This is only the second time you’ve spoken to me and you’re trying to rip my head off again. I’m here because I wanted to help. I don’t know why you don’t like me, but this is getting boring. I’m here to do a job, just like everyone else in this room. I care about this show as much as anyone else.”

They stand there in each other’s space, both have made themselves bigger, the tension could be cut with a knife. Everyone is staring at the two in the centre of the stage, like two gladiators facing off in the Coliseum, everyone holding their breath waiting to see what happens next.

Bucky breaks their stair off, the harsh line of his mouth curves into a smile. He turns to address their audience.

“I think he’s passed!” He calls out. Applause erupts from the room.

“What?” Steve asks, dumbfounded.

Bucky sticks a hand out towards Steve. “Look, I still don’t like artists. But you’ve proven you’re here to work and you respect what we do. You’re stronger than I thought.”

“You… this was a test?” He takes Bucky’s hand slowly, they shake. Steve still looks confused and weary, like Bucky’s about to knock him out while he’s unaware. They’ve never actually spoken, the last time it wasn’t exactly a conversation.

“Well…” Bucky flashes an award-winning smile, rows of pearly white teeth blinding. “Kind of. We’ve got to work on your spatial awareness, Rogers.” He gives a wink. The two men shake hands.

Bucky promised Nat he was going to be less of a dick, this is his way of breaking the tension but still on Bucky’s terms. He thinks Nat wouldn’t approve of his method but there shouldn’t be any more bad energy between them.

They’re done for the day, it’s still daylight and everyone is happy about not leaving in complete darkness.

Bucky is outside, waiting for Nat to finish off whatever she’s doing inside. It’s starting to get a little colder at night, not too cold where he can’t feel his everything, but it means he’s wearing more layers. He’s just about to pull out his phone to text Nat when Steve walks past.

“Rogers.” He calls out, this makes Steve stop and turn around. “Can I have a word with you?”

Steve nods and walks back towards Bucky, he tugs the scarf around his neck to become loose. “What’s up?”

Bucky takes a breath before he starts to talk, like actually talk to the artist. He’s taking advice from Nat, from himself. “I just wanted to apologise for being a dick to you. You’ve come in and done nothing but been eager and… nice, and I’ve just tried to ice you out completely, and the one time we spoke I nearly ripped your head off. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Steve looks taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting to hear such a sincere apology coming from the tech student. “Thank you for apologising. I also wanted to speak to you.” He continues, looking Bucky straight in the eye. Blue eyes finding blue. “I’m sorry for my initial reaction to your arm. I was, quite frankly, disgusted in myself for just staring at it. Your reaction was valid, just took me by surprise.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Understandable.” He sticks his hand out. “We good?”

Steve nods taking his hand and giving it a shake, but not letting go of it.

“By the way, Barnes.” He pulls him closer and lowers his voice, Steve’s lips to Bucky’s ear. “Nice braids.” It sends shivers down his spine the proximity of the two men tickling. Steve pulls back ever so slightly and winks at him.

Bucky reaches up with the other hand slowly and touches his head where it isn’t met with the usual beanie but instead, two perfectly lived in Dutch Braids. Heat rises up the back of his neck.

Fucking Nat.

 

 


	5. Hell Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this early? Probably... I've changed timezones... I'm going to be taking a little hiatus just until I've settled into my new surroundings and are back ahead of myself with chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

It’s the beginning of hell week, or as it’s more commonly known, tech week. The week is going to be the longest and slowest week of their lives if the rehearsal process has anything to go by. Nat ordered everyone to be in blacks this week, the crew are not there to stick out, they’re there to blend in.

“This week is going to be tough; the cast has been difficult but we’re here to do a job” Nat is in the middle of her briefing, something Bucky has heard time and time again but always gives her the respect of listening to it again. He scans the room looking from person to person. Carol is here with her script in hand, noted and ready to call the show as the DSM- she’ll be working closely with Bucky, on lighting, and Scott on sound. Nat has added extra ASMs onto the show as there are some big set changes that need more hands, Maria and Jess, as well as Val and Steve, Steve who looks nervous but excited to help. Along with the ASMs, Dana and her two freshmen assistants are there to do quick costume changes and Shuri is on hand for props. This team are on the ground and are under Nat’s strict instructions.

The set is up and looks great in the space, Val and Steve did an amazing job creating it. The floor has been swept and the wings are in the process of being cleared out. There’s still a lot to do this week and the crew are hyper-aware of their schedule. Props tables need to be sectioned off, backstage needs to be cleared and cleaned, costumes need to be put into dressing rooms. There are lists. Lots of lists.

“I know for most of us this isn’t our first rodeo, but for the newbie, I’m going to go over a few things. This week is going to be long; a lot of your time is going to be spent, sadly, babysitting the cast. Telling them to be quiet, being sent on manhunts to find bits of costume or prop. They’re going to be complaining. I remind you all to keep all talking over cans to a minimum and to keep it strictly professional.”

Bucky’s aware of the first show he and Nat ever worked on and the cans incident where Nat was caught talking over cans about the show by an actor listening in who then told everyone then also reported her to the head of theatre. It was a case of the wrong moment, but it made Nat stronger and be stricter with herself within her profession. She is now the best stage manager to have walked the halls of Tisch.

“Do not pull focus at all, leave that to the actors. Set changes are going to be bumpy at this stage, but it will get slicker with time. When you are in the wings there should be minimal whispering. Steve, you are stage left with Jess and me. Val and Maria, stage right. Someone on cans at all times. As the week goes on quick changes will be upstage right in the wings. Any questions? No? Good. Today is going to be long and things will go wrong, but I expect you all to be on top of your shit. Got it?” There’s a collective nod from the group. “Good.”

The cast trickle in a lot slower than the crew, entering the theatre with cups of coffee in hand. They hug and chat for a while before the director walks in with his assistant and movement directors in tow. He greets the cast before giving Nat the floor.

 “Welcome creatives, cast and crew.” She starts, her voice clear and loud in the space. “This week is going to be long and tough. To make this week go as smoothly as possible, I ask you all to not be on your phones at all during this week whilst we’re in the theatre.” There’s noise of protest from the cast which Nat hushes down quickly. “If you do not abide my request then Jess,” Jess waves to the cast from where she’s stood. “will introduce you to the sin bin. Your phones will be collected and stored safely away. This week gives you the chance to perform with the full set and lights, you will still be using your rehearsal props.” She talks about making sure the only shoes they wear on-stage are their rehearsal shoes and goes over the usual spiel about theatre etiquette.

Today sets the speed for the rest of the week, if Bucky can get the lighting tech done today then the rest of the week is going to be cake. Bucky takes a seat at the director’s table, lighting board keyed up, notes at the ready. Carol takes a seat on the other side of the director to make the LX notes in the book.

Bucky keys in the first lighting state he has planned and…

“Hmm, I don’t know.” The director says leaning back in his chair. “I want more… oomph.”

There are no other words, no clue to help him set this lighting state. Bucky takes a deep breath, buckles himself in because this is going to be a bumpy ride.

They’re two hours in and they’re only partially done with scene four. The cast is bored, the crew are bored, Bucky’s hand is hurting, his shoulder is hurting. Moments like this makes Bucky question why he agreed to do lighting for this show and not ASM. What’s making it worse is having to stop every few minutes because an actor walks across the stage for something. It’s driving Bucky nuts.

As if on cue a figure walks out from the stage-left wing and walks towards the director. Bucky’s about to say something until he recognises the walk. It’s Nat. For a moment Bucky thinks she’s going to attack him for taking so long but he’s wrong.

Natasha turns towards the director. “Hey there,” She’s got her calm voice on which she only uses for moments like this. “I think it’s time to call a ten-minute break, we need a quick meeting.”

The director agrees and allows Nat to call it over the mic. Once the house lights are up and the cast have been released, Nat takes a seat next to the director.

“So, currently I have a cast of bored actors sitting in the wings and backstage. They’re not doing anything right now and that means they’re just getting loud and taking up space backstage.” Nat speaks calmly to the director, the director nods along with what she’s saying. “My ASMs are currently using their time to tell the actors to keep the volume down, time I would rather them use to get the theatre organised.”

The director tries to argue that the actors must be in the space at all times, saying they might be called to stage. Nat reminds him that today is just to tech the lighting and very few actors are needed. By the end of the meeting, it is agreed that the ensemble cast go with the movement and assistant directors to a studio to work and the director will work with Bucky and Carol whilst the rest of the crew prep for the rest of the week under Nat’s supervision.

Before Nat walks backstage, she faces the director and speaks once more. “I know you want this show to look amazing and I hope you trust me as a stage manager to help you by forming the best crew I could.” The director looks over to her and nods questioning where she’s going with this. “We are on a tight schedule this week and I ask you to trust that I know James has taken your vision and made it better than you could imagine. Give him the chance to work his magic.”

The director looks between Bucky and Nat before gesturing for him to take the lead. Bucky looks up to Nat who gives him a wink before turning on her heels and strutting through the wings to the backstage area.

 

Bucky hasn’t looked around in ages, focus split between his notebook, lighting desk and looking out to the theatre to see if it looks how it’s supposed to. The director tells him for the most that he likes the lighting states and every now and then he will ask for something slightly different, but for the most part, they are working a lot quicker now.

They get through all of act one before Bucky looks around the space, he feels his hand cramping and knows it’s time for a break. He can see Carol stretching out her hand from where she’s been keeping up with the cues and taking notes in the book, she’s allowed for Bucky to take the lead, keeping quiet and just listening for when each lighting cue occurs.

They’re done for the day, the lighting is all locked in and they even managed a run through with the actors, the crew are sat in Carol’s apartment having dinner before they head home. There are containers of Chinese food being passed around and bottles of beer being drank. Bucky slides onto the sofa next to Nat and drapes his arm around the back of the seat. The crew talk about anything other than the show. Scott is telling a story of when he went to visit his friend at another college and he accidentally got caught up in Greek life and a frat house thought he was a pledge.

It’s nice to relax all together, they’ve been working so hard for what feels like forever and they haven’t had the time to just be in each other’s presence without stressing about this play. Bucky loves just being with his friends, the chance to just relax.

That didn’t last long. The last two days have been brilliant. Lighting tech. Check. Sound tech. Check. Run through with lights, sound and actors. Check.

It’s now Wednesday. It’s all-hands-on-deck. Backstage is chaos. Bucky is hearing it all over the cans, Dana is talking about trying to find a shoe for one actor and how another actor needs a pair of boxers because he’s wearing black ones when she told all the boys to wear white ones.

They were supposed to start the run at ten on the dot. It is now ten-thirty and the cast still aren’t in beginners. Bucky’s just glad he isn’t on the ground. This is why he stays up in the box. Away from the issues. He can’t be blamed for anything apart from the lighting. Fine by him.

He a surprised yelp through his cans, giggles through the backstage overhead speaker, and then Nat’s voice through the headset. “Ladies, please spend more time getting into costume and less time harassing my crew.” It’s stern. “Steve into the wing please.”

Carol then buzzes her cans and speaks into them. “Nat, do we have an ETA for beginners?”

“Call beginners now. We’re just about ready.”

Carol hits a button and speaks into the mic in front of her. “Act One beginners. Actors to beginners.” This is heard through the speakers backstage. She then speaks into her headset “Sound One go… Sound Two and LX One Standby.” Light music plays through the speakers in the theatre. She then hits another button so her voice can be heard in the theatre. She gives her rehearsed spiel welcoming the audience to the show and to turn off their phones. She then turns off the God mic and puts her headset on, her voice is lowered and directed at the people in the box. “Sound Two and LX One… go!” The light music fades out and the lights fade to a blackout.

It’s a late start but they’re out the gate. Carol is calling the show, Bucky is focused on getting the show lit and keeping to his cues. They’re almost to the end of act one. So close. Everyone holds their breath. There’s been a few hiccups in act one, nothing major. There are about ten cues left of act one. That’s when it happens.

There’s a table upstage. Everyone was warned about being gentle with it. They’re so close to the end of act one. That’s when they hear the loud _crack_ and then the _thump_ of an actor landing on the ground. Shit.

“Bucky house!” Carol calls out, before she’s finished her sentence Bucky’s knocked on the house lights, the three in the box stand up and look out the window to see the damage.

Two of the legs had snapped off the table, the actor is still sat on the floor dumbstruck by what had just happened. Nat is onstage followed by Steve and Shuri.

Nat’s voice comes through the cans, she’s facing towards the box. “Call lunch, one hour. Then come down to help please.” And that’s what Carol does, she calls a lunch break, the boys are already climbing down from the tech box down to help.

As Bucky and Scott enter the theatre Steve and Val are hoisting the table downstage so it can be inspected, Shuri follows behind them with the two broken legs. The actors are backstage changing out of their costumes under supervision of Dana.

Bucky slides up next to Nat and watches as the cast file out of the theatre for lunch. Bucky can feel how tense Nat, she’s strong but this show is breaking her he can feel it. She’s writing her report on her phone quickly, the sound of her nails tapping on the screen quickly. Bucky looks around the space. Steve’s pulled his had off his head, his hair sticking up in every direction as he looks down at the broken table.

Dana walks out from backstage, her glasses are resting on the top of her head and her eyes are red, she looks stressed.

“They don’t care.” She says. “They don’t care about anything apart from themselves. The dressing rooms are a state. Costumes just thrown onto chairs if you’re lucky… white costumes are on the floor.” She takes a deep breath. “I would just leave them there but that’s just more work for me than cleaning them up.”

Bucky decides that what he’s going to spend his time doing, helping Dana sort the costumes out. She’s right, the backstage area is a mess. Costumes are everywhere and crumpled up. He doesn’t understand, these are the clothes they are supposed to wear onstage. How can they just leave them like this?

The table has been taken into the workshop to be fixed, he watches the mop of blond hair bounce as Steve carries it through the backstage area, followed by Val with the broken legs and Shuri with her toolbox. The rehearsal table is brought through and placed in the space.

Once the actors and director are back from lunch, they are straight back into the tech rehearsal. It is slow and bumpy for the rest of the day, lines are missed which means cues are late, props are dropped. The crew are working with a smaller team whilst the table is fixed. They finally get through the run and everyone is out of steam. The actors are ready to go, the crew are ready to preset for tomorrow and then go home. No one wants to be there any longer than they have to be. Bucky looks at the clock on his monitor, they have been there for over twelve hours. It feels longer.

The director thanks everyone for their hard work and gives the cast their call time before they leave. Bucky enters the theatre and sees the director talking to Nat. Bucky gets straight to helping the crew clean up the theatre and preset for the morning. It doesn’t take long and they’re all exhausted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever worked so hard in my life.” Steve grumbles taking a seat backstage.

“It sounded rough down on the ground.” Scott pipes up. There’s a collective sound of agreement coming from the ASMs.

“Who yelped this morning before beginners?” Bucky questions taking a sip of water.

“Steve.” Val says.

“I was attacked.” Scott and Bucky look at him confused. “I walked past the girls dressing room and got my ass slapped.”

“That’s out of order.” Bucky is appalled, everyone knows if that was the other way round there would be an uproar.

“Nat wrote them up for it and is sending the report to the director of programmes.” Val makes it clear this is not acceptable.

As if on cue Nat walks backstage, her bag thrown over her shoulder and her hair messy after wearing a beanie all day. She stands in front of the crew leaning on a table.

“Well done today team.” She starts. “Today there has been problem after problem. Of course, we had the table issue… we also had cast bitching about props and costumes, and misusing said props and costumes. It has been… a lot. But you guys pulled through it all! Speaking of the table…”

“All fixed! A lot more sturdy than before.” Shuri answers from her place perched on one of the tables.

Nat takes a deep breath and smiles. “I know I don’t say it enough but this is my dream team and you’ve all done such a brilliant job.” Before anyone can get too sappy, Nat straightens up and it’s back to business. “Tomorrow we are scheduled to do two dress runs. The director will not be here so it will be running like a real show tomorrow, so I expect you all to be in control of the situation. You know your cues, we’ve got this! Now let’s get home before we collapse from exhaustion. Call is the same as today. Thank you, guys.”

It’s dark out when they leave the theatre, it’s busy with nightlife taking over and tourists rushing around. Bucky just wants to get home; it’s getting cold and he knows the subway is going to be rammed at this time of night. They’ve managed to squeeze onto a train, they’ve done this before, Bucky is taller so holds the overhead bar with one hand and wraps the other around Nat’s waist. They exit the subway and walk through Brooklyn together to their home.

They are welcomed home to the sight of Darcy asleep in the living room, books and research spread out in front of her, Nat slinks away with a ‘goodnight’ to Bucky to go and wake her girlfriend with a kiss.

Bucky enters his room and drops his bag onto his desk chair and toes off his boots. He knows he probably smells after such a long day inside and needs to shower. He grabs his towel and makes his way to the shared bathroom. He turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature, and then strips down and steps in.

Bucky sighs. The water feels so good on his sore shoulders and he could just melt into the tub. He undoes the bun he had his hair in all day and massages shampoo into his scalp. He just about washes out the conditioner before he realises he’s too tired to stand any longer. Stepping out the shower he turns off the faucet and wraps his big fluffy white towel around him and trudges back to his room, clothes bundled up in one arm ready to go into his hamper. He just about dries off and pulls on a fresh pair of boxers before falling into bed and into a deep sleep.


	6. It's Showtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? 
> 
> Here's a chapter to say I'm sorry for being gone so long. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Bucky can’t wait for this show to be over. He misses dressing as he cares about his appearance. He misses wearing nice clothes and doing his hair. He misses looking good. He misses the attention. He can’t wait for their annual Halloween party. Anything that gives him the chance to look hot and to flirt with people. To be flirted with. God, it’s been a while.

Last year Bucky spent every weekend bringing home a different person. Someone who would come around late at night and wouldn’t stay for breakfast. The house had started up a ‘body count’ tally on the wipe board in the kitchen. High numbers all year. The number hadn’t moved since the beginning of summer. No late-night visits, no bodies, nothing. Dry as the Sahara Desert.

“So I was thinking about the Halloween party.” Nat rips Bucky out of his thoughts as they make the early morning subway ride into school.

“What about it?” He replies.

“I’m going to invite Steve.” She says, eyeing up Bucky’s reaction. She’s waiting for him to say something or do something. React in some way. To be honest, Bucky isn’t sure how he feels about Steve coming to their party, to their house. They’re being civil. Bucky knows after this show Steve will go back to his course and Bucky will be able to get on with his life without having to babysit the artist.

He knows Nat’s just being friendly, she wants to invite Steve because Steve, as much as Bucky wants to deny it, has saved their asses a lot during this whole process. Steve will probably kindly decline, deciding to go to an artist’s party…

“Sure, I’d love to come!” Steve answers brightly. He’s stood in front of Nat as they both grab a coffee from the office. “Can I… May I bring a friend or two?”

“Sure, as long as they’re respectful. I’ll text you over our address.”

“You talking about the annual Halloween party?” Val asks catching the end of the conversation.

“Of course!” Bucky pipes up from where he’s lounging on the office sofa. “You’re not invited.” He deadpan swinging his jogger-clad legs over the arm. He can’t believe they’re finally at the end, he didn’t think they would get there. This has been the hardest show he’s worked on at Tisch and he’s so happy they’re finally onto show week.

The cast isn’t called in until just after lunch, the crew is able to do their checks in peace, it reminds Bucky of when they were all little freshmen working hard to be chosen by upperclassmen to work or shadow them on shows, and now here they are finalising everything for opening night.

Bucky and Scott take their time checking their cues along with Carol. It’s straightforward and then they’re back downstairs helping clean the theatre. They manage to get everything done by eleven and lock up the theatre so no one can mess it up. Floors are swept, costumes are clean and hung on the costume rails, props are preset. Everything is ready.

“I think we deserve a treat,” Nat says as Bucky finishes bolting the theatre. “Penny’s?”

There’s a cheer from the group and they make their way over to the diner. There’s too many of them to fit into a booth so they grab two tables and push them together. Food is shared along the table, people grabbing a mixture of savoury and sweet foods onto their plates and endless amounts of coffee poured. Once their bellies are full Bucky sits back and wraps his arm around the back of Nat’s chair.

“That’s cute,” Steve says from his seat opposite the duo.

Bucky looks over at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“The pair of you.” Steve clarifies, gesturing between them. “How long have you two been together?”

Nat and Bucky both look over at Steve, amusement painted on their faces. “Since we were eight,” Nat says.

“She broke this dude’s nose because he made fun of the arm.”

“Been inseparable ever since.”

Before they can say anymore, Darcy walks into the diner right over to Nat. “Sorry my lecture ran over!” She says before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Steve looks at the scene that had just played out in front of him. There’s no disgust on his face, just mild confusion.

“Oh, you meant _together_ together!” Bucky says with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Steve, this is Darcy, political science major, also Nat’s girlfriend.” He takes a sip of his coffee as he waits for Steve to put it all together.

“You thought we, Bucky and I, were boyfriend and girlfriend?” Nat says, joining in, to Bucky’s delight.  “No! We’re just friends.”

“Just friends? Ouch Natasha, that hit deep!” Bucky grabs his chest and acts injured. “We’re _best_ friends.” He corrects her.

“You two are assholes,” Steve says through a laugh.

“Ignore these two, they’re clowns.” Darcy says taking a seat next to Nat. “You’re Artist Steve. I’ve seen a photo of you.” She says matter-of-factly reaching over and taking a fry off his plate. “Better looking in person.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome. So, Artist Steve, I know you’re studying art but what is your major?” The question makes Bucky cough, was Darcy’s question a dig at Steve studying art or was this a genuine question? Was there more to art than just picking up a paintbrush and doodling?

“I’m majoring in Fine Art with a minor in illustration.”  He answers giving Darcy all his attention. “I love scenic design for stage and this opportunity just threw itself into my lap and I’m so glad that it did!”

“Why did you major in art at NYU and not do Scenic and set design at Tisch?” Bucky asks, he’s curious and wants to know why he’s wasting his talent at NYU and not putting it to good use.

“Because I’d never heard of Tisch. Senior year of high school and Freshman year of college I had zero idea of what I wanted to major in. I just kind of fell into art again at the end of first year and just kept taking classes.” He shrugs, not shy about his answer, he knows what he wants now, and Bucky can see that. Maybe he is surer of himself and his ambitions than Bucky first thought.

 “This is feeling like an interview.” Steve jokes, “Surely this should’ve been before I got the job!”

The group spends a little while longer in Penny’s before Nat is ushering the tech team out of the door back over to the theatre. Just giving them enough time to put their stuff away and get settled in before the actors’ pile into the space.

The director enters the space and speaks to the cast, giving them a pep talk for tonight and reminding them that it is now their show and they need to take ownership for it.

The actors are warming up, there are strange sounds coming from the stage, Bucky’s checking the cans to make sure they’re all connected and have new battery packs when he spots a very confused Steve watching the action in the space. Bucky joins Steve and watches as the actors lay on the ground with their knees bent and their arms by their side, breathing in and then humming. It’s something Bucky has slowly gotten used to over the years… still strange though.

“What are they doing?” Steve asks in a low voice so only Bucky can hear him.

“I think it’s called semi-supine. Just wait until they start moving around the space.” It is a sight to see, they’re doing a long warm-up today for the first day of rehearsals. The movement director is leading them through it, walking around the space in sock-clad feet.

“Do they do this all the time?”

Bucky nods, the two of them continue to watch for a few more minutes before getting back to work.

Warmup done, the actors are sent backstage to start getting ready for the show. Giving the crew one last chance to make sure everything is in order. Bucky’s back up in the box with Carol and Scott before he can even say a thing Carol turns to them.

“Scott if you fidget throughout this show I will stick my foot up your ass, got it?” She says with a smile on her face. Scott nods and makes an audible gulp. “Good! We’re going to keep this show moving tonight. Keep the pace, keep on top of cues. We’ve got this.”

Bucky looks out the window and sees the cast start to walk out on stage dressed in their costumes. They’re walking around the space, saying lines, not interacting with one another. The cast starts to form a circle and then they’re saying a tongue twister.

“I’m not a pheasant plucker,

I’m the pheasant plucker’s son.

I’m only plucking pheasants

Until the pheasant plucker comes.”

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Steve’s voice rips through the cans, Bucky’s not expecting it and it makes him bark out a laugh, luckily the glass is pulled across meaning the cast can’t hear him. It’s a whole new experience for the artist.

The actors clear the space and head backstage to do final touch-ups before the show. Bucky looks at the clock on his monitor, not long until curtain up. He’s calm, he knows his cues, he can do this. On the desk, there are candies in case of sugar crashes and by their feet they’ve all got water bottles, it’s about to get very warm surrounded by all the monitors.

A voice comes through the headset. “Are we ready to open the house?” It’s a female voice, she sounds young, Bucky guesses she’s probably a freshman helping out front of house.

“Nat are we clear on the ground?” Carol asks.

“Yes, all clear on the ground,” Nat replies.

Before she answers the front of house girl Carol calls into the mic that is connected to the backstage overhead speaker. “Actors this is your five-minute call. Actors five minutes. We are opening the house, please do not cross the stage. Thank you.” She turns to the boys. “Scott, Sound one Go! Front of house? We are ready to open the house.”

Light music starts playing as the audience starts to file into the theatre, Bucky can hear the space fill with sound of talking and laughter. The house is filling up, Carol looks at Bucky’s monitor and sees they are five minutes from curtain up. She presses a button on her desk and leans into the backstage mic again. “Actors this is your beginners call. Actors to beginners.” She turns off the mic and speaks into her headset, Sound two go… LX one and Sound three standby.” The music fades and the lights start to dim as Carol speaks into the God mic “Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to tonight’s performance. Please ensure all cell phones are switched off and there will be no flash photography during the performance. Enjoy the show.” She switches off the mic and speaks into her cans once more “LX one and Sound three… go!”

That’s it, the rest of the show is a blur, it’s opening night and things are going wrong, actors are stumbling over their lines, someone picked up the wrong prop, a costume shoe was misplaced during the end of act one and found just before act two beginners. But the lighting and sound cues ran smoothly.

Curtain down, house lights up, Carol jots down how long the show was. Bucky takes off his cans and stretches with a yawn. They shut down the desks and the monitor and wait for the audience to leave before they can kick into gear and start the cleanup and preset for tomorrow. They get this done now then Bucky can sleep in. Bucky deserves that.

Last audience member is out, they make it down to the floor in record time, bolting the main doors and cleaning up. Nat makes sure each costume is hung up and put in the correct place.

“Pick that up, we are not your mothers or your nannies. They will be left in a crumpled mess.” Bucky can hear her voice from where he’s sweeping the floor. He looks over and she’s leant against a wall with her arms crossed, she’s having none of their crap. “You aren’t the only ones who want to go home.”

Bucky looks up from what he’s doing to see Steve trying to keep his eyes open as he’s helping Val move a big armchair onto its mark. He’s done well to keep up with the team, Nat didn’t start cursing in Russian, must mean he didn’t screw up.

Nat walks out from backstage, her beanie is in her hand and her hair is a mess of red waves. “They’re finally all gone.” She stretches her arms above her head and her back cracks. “Everything looks in order out here. I’m going to give you notes tomorrow, for now, all you need to know is that you’re called for three tomorrow. Well done today, get some rest.”

Bucky could weep from that phrase. Three o’clock in the afternoon. He can wake up at a normal time and not rush out the door. He can change his bedding and do the washing. He can catch up on some Netflix. What a dream. He could kiss Nat right on the mouth if she wasn’t, you know, basically his sister.

It’s Thursday, everyone is in bright and early for a two-show day. The last two days have gone a lot smoother than Monday. Everyone has found the rhythm of the play and are working to make it as good as possible. Two show day means double the effort. There’s no going home after the matinee, it’s straight into a reset and a quick bite to eat before it’s back to business.

By the afternoon, the cast is a lot more in the zone, warming up by themselves. Most are dressed in baggy clothing and sock-clad feet. Bucky can’t see Steve but knows he’s probably stood in the wings watching the actors. As if on cue he hears his voice through the cans.

“They’re… mooing…” Bucky thinks Steve will never get used to this. “You couldn’t make this up.”

Bucky laughs to himself, they’re doing a different warmup today, something that won’t tire them out, it involves them on all fours and going between taking deep breaths and then making deep mooing sounds.

Steve’s voice comes through his ear again. “They’ve now got straws. I’m so confused. No one has a drink. Why do they need straws?”

“Save the turtles.” Bucky quips.

Bucky’s doing his rounds after the show, broom in hand he starts to make his way into the wing. A girl has Steve cornered, she’s petit, just about reaches his shoulder, bleach blonde and tanned. She’s got her hip cocked and full of confidence.

“You should totally come to the afterparty tomorrow.” She says popping the bubble gum she’s been chewing. “Give me your number and I’ll text you the details.”

Steve is stood neutrally, not giving anything away.

“It’s a very exclusive party though.” She continues. “You’re lucky to be invited.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not really a party person.” He’s being polite. Bucky didn’t realise he was bothered by this exchange before he releases the breath he was holding. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Well, you should still give me your number.” The girl is getting confident, she touches his bicep and takes a step into his personal space. “You know, because I’m hot, you’re hot. This would be hot.”

Bucky can see Steve’s getting uncomfortable, this girl who is basically a stranger, is in his personal space, is touching him, is trying to make an advance on him. Bucky’s had enough. He makes himself be known.

“Steve could you help me please.” This is the first time he’s called him anything other than ‘Rogers’. Bucky looks Steve in the eye above the girl’s head.

“Do you mind.” She quips, not even looking around at Bucky. “We are in the middle of a conversation. You are being rude.” 

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Steve replies. “Nice talking with you, I’m just not interested.” With that he follows Bucky back into the theatre, leaving the girl stood there gobsmacked, not knowing how to take the rejection.

Steve looks at Bucky with a smile.

Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. “What?”

“You called me Steve”

“Fuck off, Rogers.”

It’s the morning of the final show, Bucky is just coming around when he feels himself being spooned. Small body pressed into his back. He automatically knows it’s Nat. There’s a cup of coffee on his bedside table, which is still hot, which indicates she hasn’t been there long.

The final show is done, the actors left promptly to go to their afterparty. Bucky and Scott are done with their power down, making sure to leave the speakers on and chucking down the aux cord so they can listen to music. They make their way downstairs where Bucky grabs the wire and plugs his phone in.

“Can I choose a song?” Scott asks.

“No.”

There’s a case of beer being dragged out from under the seating, bottles being opened and sipped on. It’s their thing that they do at the end of show week. Something that takes next to no effort, something that doesn’t end in a mess. The mess will come next week at the Halloween party, this is casual, that is an event.

Bucky has ended up leant against a desk next to Steve. They watch a Val pulls Nat around the space trying to dance with her. Stomping around in her black combat boots.

“You happy it’s all done?” Steve asks taking a swig of his beer.

“Do ducks swim?” Bucky replies. “How are you feeling now you’ve officially completed your first show?”

There’s a pause. Steve thinks about his answer. It feels like an eternity until he finally replies. “…good. I think.”

“You think?”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s over.”

Bucky takes a sip of his beer, it’s bitter and it isn’t his usual drink of choice and thinks about what Steve’s just said. “Technically it isn’t over.” Steve turns to look at Bucky, waiting for him to continue. “There’s all the boring bits to do. We’ve got the get out to do.”

The get out is when everything comes down, the set and props get put into storage and the whole theatre is cleaned ready for the next show to come through the doors. It takes a whole day and by the end, you’re finding dust everywhere. It isn’t something they had discussed pulling Steve in for and Bucky doesn’t know why he’s telling him about it. Probably because an extra set of hands will make everything go quicker. Not because he finds himself enjoying spending time with the artist. Nope.


	7. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for how long I've been gone again... as it's spooky szn here's a Halloween chapter for u all! 
> 
> This had a very basic edit... all mistakes are my own 
> 
> Enjoy!

****

“Ouch!”

“Stop it.”

“You’re going to take my eye out.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I’m going to go blind.”

“Stop being a little bitch and let me put your contacts in.” Nat put more of her body weight onto Bucky as she straddled his chest pinning him to the floor. Bucky looked up at his best friend, knowing that struggling was futile at this point, so he tried to not focus on the fact his best friend’s vagina was mere inches from his face.

“Do you have to sit like that on me? I can smell your vagina.” This earned Bucky a smack to the side of his head. “Nat, why is this necessary?”

Nat ignored him. Choosing instead to focus on the art that she created on her best friend’s face.

“Voilà!” she said climbing off Bucky and handing him a mirror. “Whadda you think?”

After a close inspection of his face, Bucky finally replied, “This is sick!”

“No worries. I’m sad you won’t let me shave the side of your head, but this is good enough.” She replied popping a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. “Now put on your costume so we can finish putting setting everything up.” With that, Natasha walked out of Bucky’s room and closed the door behind her.

He waved her away as he continued to admire the artistry across his face and his now red eyes. Natasha had taught herself how to do special effects makeup one boring Sunday afternoon when she was sixteen and it had turned out she was pretty good at it. On one side of Bucky’s face, it looked as if the skin had ripped apart to reveal cogs underneath.

This party had taken a lot of planning to organise. The house had decided on a theme back in May, giving them enough time to design how the house would look and what everyone would be wearing. The theme decided on was based on a deck of steampunk tarot cards that sat in the living room, everyone invited was given a card from the deck that worked as both their character and their invitation, without the card they would not be allowed entry to the party.

Bucky finished fixing his costume, a black pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with a dark red velvet long coat. Upon his long wild hair, he placed a set of horns covered in cogs and spray painted black. He admired himself in the mirror and then looked down at his tarot.

“A handsome devil.” He chuckled to himself.

Downstairs the house didn’t even look like their home anymore. The walls were covered with dark purple billowy fabric, nearly every surface in the living room had been covered in candles (obviously the LED ones, they weren’t trying to burn their house down). The books on the shelves had been rebound to look like spell books and the sofas had covers thrown over them, not only to add to the theme of the room but to also protect them from being destroyed. In the kitchen, the breakfast bar where you could usually find someone studying was now turned into an actual bar or potions table. On top of the bar, there was a big cauldron with a witch’s brew (a purple alcoholic cocktail) inside, along with black plastic cups and big bottles of soda for both mixers and for those of their friends who didn’t drink.

Bucky turned on the final light and looked around the living room. They had truly outdone themselves this time.

“Buck!” Nat called out from the kitchen. “Family photo time.”

Bucky walked into the kitchen to see the rest of his housemates putting the finishing touches to the room. Everyone is looking sharp in their costumes. Natasha walked over to Bucky, now dressed in a short black dress with a corset tight around her waist and a long black cloak, she is now the same height as Bucky with her black thigh high riding boots with buckles down the side of the shoe, on her head she wears a black top hat with a pair of steampunk goggles attached. Her makeup is dark and smoky, really making her red hair stand out. She shows Bucky her card; The High Priestess.    

“Semi-sober family photo time!” The group huddle around Natasha as she extends her arm holding the camera, they all hold up their tarot cards and smile as she takes the photo.

The party is in full swing, the house full of students in costumes to match the card they were given. Bucky is on the good side of drunk as he sits atop the bar and people watches, solo cup in hand. Some of the guests are dancing to the music, others are trying to talk above it huddled in little groups. A girl dressed in a white dress and black wings, _death,_ presses herself in between Bucky’s legs and leans in to speak to him.

“You want to know something?” The girl, Ekaterina, whispers in his ear. She is a girl from the musical theatre pathway, they share History of Theatre together.

Bucky makes eye contact with the woman between his legs; her eyes are golden, and hair a raven colour. He smiles at her and replies, “What?”

She drags her index finger along his jean-clad thigh, her nails perfectly manicured into a coffin shape and painted a matte black. “I’ve wanted to get into these pants since freshman year.”

“Ever the confident one, Kat.” He chuckles.

She takes his hand and places something in it. “Come find me later.” Before Bucky can reply she’s turned on her heels and sauntered away.

Bucky looks down to see what she placed in his palm, a pair of lacy panties. He chuckles to himself and places them in his inside pocket.

“What’s so funny?” Asks a voice from beside him making Bucky jump. He turns around to see Steve smiling at him.

He gulps as he looks over Steve’s costume, he’s dressed in a black skinny suit with the top button of his white shirt undone and a cape wrapped around his shoulders, his hair is effortlessly perfect with purple and black glitter sprinkled throughout his hair. His eyes are lined with black liner and the same glitter under his eyes. He looks good enough to eat.

Bucky goes to reach into his pocket, then thinks about how embarrassed Ekaterina would be, and how mad she would be if she found out he showed someone her little… gift. “Just a girl being ballsy. Who are you supposed to be?”

Steve reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his card; The Magician. “I… didn’t want to be stereotypical and carry around a wand so here’s my interpretation of a magician… I even painted my nails.” He held up his hand showing his shiny black nails.

“Snap!” Bucky says holding up his hands.

“So, who are you?” Steve asks.   

“Bucky.”   

Steve’s smile returns and he shakes his head. “Even when you’re drunk, you’re a smartass.”

“I know right? Nah… I drew The Devil. Sexy, right?” He flashed his most charming smile.

“Of course, the pink eye really adds to the sex appeal.”

Bucky’s smile dropped. “They’re red contacts, you ass.” He said hopping off the counter going to walk away.

“Hey hey hey!” Steve said taking hold of Bucky’s arm and stopping him in his tracks. “I was kidding, I’m sorry.”

Bucky turned around to face Steve and rolled his eyes but smiling at the artist. “You’re still an ass, but I forgive you… for now.”

The two of them ended up on the couch with their legs tangled up in each other, sharing a bottle of coke spiked with whiskey. Their cloaks and coats draped over the back of the couch, leaving them feeling and looking more relaxed in their dress shirts and trousers. They continued to chat about nothing and get more and more drunk as the night continued.

“I think… This is the longest conversation we’ve ever held.” Steve said before pulling out a blue lollipop out of his inside pocket, unwrapping it skilfully and then popping the candy into his mouth.

Bucky watched as Steve sucked on the candy in a less than holy way and he wished he was sucking on something else.

Steve smirked as he caught Bucky staring at his mouth. “Want a suck?”

This took Bucky out of his trance. “Huh?”

“I said… do you want a suck… of my lollipop?” Steve removed the candy from in between his lips and held it out towards Bucky.

Bucky nodded his head and leant forward, as he was about to wrap his mouth around the head of it, it was pulled away.

“Too bad, it’s mine.” Steve teased popping the candy back in his mouth.

“You’re an ass,” Bucky said pushing at his arm.

“Mmm… taste like blue.” The blond teased.

“I want a taste.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s mine.”

“I’ll just grab one from the candy jar.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“None left.”

“You took the last one?”

Steve nodded “Yup.”

“You’re lying.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, James.”

“I’m going to go check.” Bucky made a move to stand up but was pushed back down by a strong hand on his bicep.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m comfy.” Steve answered draping his arm across the back of the couch.  

“Then let me have a taste.” Bucky went to grab at the lollipop stick but was swatted away by Steve. They continued to playfight until Bucky ended up straddling Steve’s lap, the white stick gripped between his fingers. Steve playfully growled and shook his head from side to side, his hands busy as he gripped the brunette’s hips, thumbs playing at his waistline.  

“Give me a taste!” Bucky demanded. Steve shook his head one last time before…

_CRUNCH!_

Bucky sat back slightly and looked Steve dead in the eye. “Did you just… Steve Rogers, did you just _BITE_ into that lollipop?”

Steve gave him a cheeky grin and nodded before continuing to chew around the hard candy before swallowing it.

“All gone.”

“Why would you do that?” Bucky pouted, looking down at the white dress shirt.

“Still want a taste?” Steve questioned.

Bucky looked up, Steve’s lips were slightly blue from the candy. Slowly both men started to move towards each other. Scared that a sudden movement would break the moment and it would be lost forever. They were centimetres away from one another, sharing the same breath, alcohol mixed with something sweet.

“Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Who do you think cock blocked the boys?
> 
> Happy spooky szn kiddos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> I'm pretty accurate with most things theatre-related but as for art stuff, I'm about as clueless as Bucky!
> 
> I'm a few chapters ahead of myself but that will probably slow down as I have a huge move coming up very soon, but I hope you'll stick with me on this journey. 
> 
> Meanings of some words and acronyms  
> SM - Stage Manager  
> DSM - Deputy Stage Manager  
> ASM - Assistant Stage Manager  
> Cans - A headset that allows the crew to speak to one another.  
> Off book - when an actor doesn't rely on their script during rehearsals.


End file.
